This invention relates to a new article of commerce in the form of a deadfold reclosure sticker releasably adhered to a protective liner which is readily removable to permit a discrete sticker to be pressure-affixed by an individual consumer onto the surface of a foldable bag. The invention is also directed to a new reclosure folding technique for improving the mouth-foldable deadfold reclosure of opened flexible bags.
Mouth-foldable deadfold reclosures to protect residual or unused bag contents can be formed by making a simple roll or fold of a flattened bag mouth over itself. The deadfold feature is part of the bag wall.
The desirability of incorporating mouth-foldable deadfold reclosure features into the structure of a flexible bag has been recognized for ages, even for over a century as, for example, illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 331,357 of Dec. 1, 1885.
Insofar as is known, however, no one has heretofore provided the art with a deadfold sticker useful by individual consumers to convert selected bags of goods into bags that are easily reclosed by mouth deadfolding after being opened.